Promiscuous Girl
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: *Not a song fic* She’d always mentioned it, but he never thought she really was promiscuous. Even if it was true, nothing was going on between them. And so, the young Nara received his first dose of jealousy. *InoShika*


Author's Note: I haven't read any of the manga or seen any of the anime with Sai in it, so all I have to go on is quickly read biographies. Well, you won't have to worry about any of that until the part two. Anyway, sorry for all undesired OOCness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**_Promiscuous Girl_**

__

Ino was definitely a very appealing girl… so it was no wonder why she got so much attention from the men around her.

Talk about Promiscuous…

He was forced to sit in the trees today, because the field where he usually rested was currently in use by the academy. They were supposed to be having some cultural festival to broaden the children's education… for whatever that was worth.

Nevertheless, he hated this spot. He hated that every breeze was blocked by irregularly tall and thick trees; he hated that it was so damn hot today; he hated that there was a canopy full of leaves blocking every thing interesting. Yes, today was rather disappointing for him.

The only clear view he got was that of the Hokage's tower. And nothing too interesting was going on down there. That was until… he caught sight of a familiar blonde and dark male.

Shikamaru leaned down to get a closer look.

Sasuke was merely leaning against the tower, hands shoved in his pockets in a nonchalant manner. Ino, of course, dug one foot coyly into the ground, while her arms were behind her back in a flirtatious manner.

The shirker scoffed at the sight. _'Well, it's none of my business. Why trouble yourself with something that doesn't concern you?' _He closed chocolate eyes and rested his head against the tree in content.

__

'Ino and Sasuke… I assumed she didn't like him anymore… guess I was mistaken. Wonder if he could actually like her…'

His thoughts were soon becoming very envious and suspicious, so, he cracked both eyes open, only to see what they were up to. Not that he was concerned, just… rather piqued interest-wise.

Below, her arm went out and lightly grazed his shoulder. He smirked in response before she giggled, "You're so funny Sasuke!"

"Humph." Shikamaru noised scornfully before turning away. _'The guy doesn't have a funny bone in his body… Unless he considers revenge humorous.'_

Something he couldn't ignore was when he suddenly heard the distant purr, "_Sasuke-kun_…" He knitted his brows in disgust, and caught himself when he nearly lost balance in disbelief.

Shikamaru shot curious eyes down to where they were - Ino had shifted positions. Now, she stood in front of him, hands lying tenderly on his firm chest. He could see her finger lightly caress a small bit of exposed skin. "What the hell does she think she's doing…?" He whispered to himself before feeling the slightest twinge of rage toward the Uchiha.

He was relieved when her hands retracted, but before they headed off in different directions, she kissed his cheek. Shikamaru scoffed, and determined to confront the girl, followed her into the forest from above.

Pushing his weight off random branches, he found the moment to swoop down; however, she'd already met up with someone.

Like monkeys have been known to do, he swung under a branch to stop himself, and landed atop it on one knee. "She's with… unreal…" He muttered under his breath with discontent. _'What could she and that Hyuuga possibly have in common?'_

The two below him began a walk through the humid forest

Shikamaru, in turn, stalked high in the trees, taking tiny, stealthy leaps. _'Damn, I'm too far up to hear what they're talking about.'_

The shirker's ears were probably nothing to boast about, but one the other hand, his eyes were perfectly fine, and saw clearly how she tugged his sleeve coyly.

Neji turned to her, an inquisitive brow raised. Ino whispered something in his ear, destined on finding a shy spot. He raised an eyebrow; something naughty had obviously just breezed past his fine ears.

The shirker in trees found it a bit difficult to suppress the urge of pouncing the prodigy. Never in this life had he felt this way, and even he, being the genius he was, had no idea why.

When Ino laughed coquettishly, Neji smirked smugly, and Shikamaru scoffed scornfully. Why was it that seemed to pull _two_ men on a leash? And that he wasn't one of the two she showed affection toward. Well, not affection per se, but creeping along those lines.

They two _-three- _continued they're fluffy -_'disgustingly fluffy'- _walk before Ino kissed _his _cheek as well, and proceeded the other way. And so, Shikamaru followed from above, smirking. _'Disgusting Hyuuga…'_

When she exited the forest and entered the village, it made the Jounin's job harder, because now he had to follow her on ground.

__

'Wonderful, Konoha just had to be extra busy today.'

The man was felling rather cold-hearted this afternoon, so instead of him dodging countless people, they'd have to avoid him. As Shikamaru upped his speed to follow her, his shoulder clipped another male's quite rudely.

"Hey you little brat," The complaint began among all other chatter. "Watch were you step boy, Jounin or not!"

He merely raised a nonchalant hand haughtily, showing slight acknowledgement of such a meaningless retort.

The crowding soon proved to bee too much, because now, there was barely room to walk. _'Damn these festivals of ours!'_

The male pushed people aside impolitely, ignoring every abrasive word they attempted to scold him with. It was unknown at what point the small boy appeared in front of him, but he did, and tripped over the lad unexpectedly. "Dammit…" He muttered whilst rubbing his head.

"My bad…" Came the high-pitched, slurred apology from the five-year-old as he picked a yellow ball. "I had to get it! Sowwy again mistew!" And then, he was gone.

Standing, he was fairly irritated as he realized she was nowhere in sight. Luckily, he was able to catch sight of the ends of blonde hair, before they completely disappeared into an eatery.

Opting to avoid more interruption, the shirker hurried to the door of the restaurant and peeked inside. This was his chance for confrontation; after all, she was merely nourishing her hunger. Hopefully, _alone_.

__

'Kiba…?!'

Shikamaru's eyes opened momentarily in disbelief as she sat across from him. _'You have got to be kidding me…! She doesn't even like dogs!'_

Once again, he had the task of keep tabs on every one of her actions. By the looks of it, they were having a rendezvous. Grr, she could have invited Shikamaru to go along. He's wanted to talk to Kiba with… Ino… for -err- a long time…

It didn't even matter the reason as of now, because he had to focus on every one of their movements… and make sure that no happenings were rated over G.

Yes, it was a simple secret rendezvous, because neither seemed as they were going to order anything. She propped her chin in her hands with both elbows resting on the table. Blue eyes stared relentlessly at the Inuzuka, causing him to blink perplexedly and raise an inquiring eyebrow.

She spoke something incoherent to the Nara's ears, causing Kiba to blush wildly and laugh. She, in turn, burst into her own fit of adorable giggles.

Shikamaru felt the sudden urge to leave the two, this spying of his only managed to make him feel dirty and perverted. It all looked so innocent, and _he _looked like a peeping-tom in the making. _'What the hell am I even doing? I should leave, -after all it's her business- but this damn curiosity just won't go away.'_

Ino's hand went up and ruffled his hair playfully, before it trailed down his face. The chestnut haired boy before her could only respond by blushing, smiling, and scratching his head bashfully.

He turned and faced the outside of the building, allowing his back to rest against the wall. _'What is she gonna do with all those man anyway? In the end, she sure as hell can't marry every one of them. Unless she enjoys the word "infidelity", coming from three people.'_

The shirker merely sighed and shunned the thought, turning back in to the eatery. _'This is nice; she likes to feel his chest too.' _He thought sarcastically.

After about an hour of fluffy, mushy-gushy, lovey-dovey, horrendous, revolting PDA, they both stood. Ino, again, kissed his cheek before heading Shikamaru's way.

__

'Damn!'

As she approached the exit, he turned the opposite way, as if to look 'natural'… for whatever that was worth.

When the kunoichi reached the exit, he could practically feel the pair of azure eyes that studied his back. Uncomfortably he cleared his throat, appearing nonchalant.

He heard as she turned away muttering, "Strange man…"

__

'Nice to know she thinks as vaguely as ever.'

Once again, it was time to follow her.

* * *

_'I don't get it: she left the forest only to come back in.'_ Shikamaru sighed wearily as he once again followed her from the tree tops. _'Yamanaka Ino is the most troublesome woman I have ever met in my life. And my legs are tired from following her every damn place… what a drag.' _The shirker suddenly stopped when the trees became a bit lighter. There leaves were no longer leaves. Every tree he could set eyes on from a one mile radius bloomed white petals. _'These trees are spaced out kinda far…'_

They were indeed a ways away from one another, and much shorter than the trees he'd been springing off of.

__

'Ah, nature isn't my concern right now - where's Ino?'

His eyes scanned the bright area before they found blonde hair - she seemed amazed at this area as well.

She stood perfectly still, until she headed toward a tree.

"What so special…" Shikamaru muttered before his mouth almost fell agape. _Almost_ fell agape. _'There's just no end to it! She's even taken an interest in Sai!'_

He extended an arm to her, helping her climb in the tree he rested in.

This was it, Shikamaru could no longer handle it, he was at his wits' end. This was just too much to bear. Seeing her with them… when she could be with him. It was just too unbelievable.

The male was distress as their faces… headed toward one another. _'She really isn't gonna… she wouldn't…!'_

Before he did something irrational and reveal himself, (or beat Sai mercilessly) he carefully reconsidered. So what if she was promiscuous? So what if she wished to kiss Sai... or any other man in Konoha for that matter? It didn't matter, because in the end, Ino wasn't his. She didn't belong to him, and she was allowed to be with anyone she pleased.

Who was he to deny her happiness anyways? It was what he'd been telling himself all along: It was none of his business! And Ino would probably wind up saying the exact same thing.

Sighing, he couldn't help but feel hurt as he leapt away. He didn't spare the pair a last glance.

* * *

After a long day, the sun was finally beginning to set. Shikamaru was at the outskirts of the village, lying in a now clear field._ 'What a waste… today was just a complete bummer. And all that work was for nothing.'_

He sighed; what a useless attempt that was at forgetting Ino.

She'd always mentioned being a bit promiscuous but this… this was just wrong. A woman could only have so many relationships withguys that lived in the same village. And her public displays of affection were a clear giveaway. It was as if what she was doing wasn't shameful at all.

And even stranger, he suddenly hated all those men with interest. Literally hated. So what was it that caused him to follow her…? That caused him to show such contempt toward these innocent souls…? And what was it that made him feel depressed all of a sudden?

The young Nara, after twenty-one years, received his first dose of jealousy… of envy. The green-eyed monster had attacked him quite unbridledly.

He sighed and scratched his head hopelessly._ 'So, this is how it is?'_

"Hey, Shikamaru!" The feminine voice called to him. It wasn't long until the blonde woman sat beside him. "I haven't seen you all day."

Once again, he sighed._ 'I wish I could say the same.'_

"So," She began bubbly before inquiring, "What have you been doing all day?"

"…observing."

"Ooo, ooo, something interesting?" She asked eagerly.

"I don't even want to start."

Shikamaru took a deep breath and cast a stare at the kunoichi beside him. Her legs were straight in front of her, while her hands were set in the glossy grass behind her.

One foot wagged left to right relentlessly, as if silently prodding him to make any type of conversation. He was in no mood, after the days events.

For the nth time, he sighed. "Ino…"

"Mm?" Her foot stopped, expressing that she was all ears.

"How's Kiba?"

She faltered momentarily, but smiled once again. This was no time to be suspicious. "He's fine; why do you ask? It doesn't seem like you two speak much."

"Curiosity is getting the better of me is all." He replied simply. "And Sasuke?"

"Um…" Azure eyes went to the grass and back to his face. "I'd say he's doing all right… why'd you assume I'd know anyway?"

"Dunno." The question was brushed aside. "And Sai?"

"What's bothering you?" Ino inquired, he was being above weird. He wasn't the most social of people, but he wasn't known for interrogating either.

"Not exactly sure," Shikamaru sat up and made eye contact. "Would you say you're a coquette?"

"Sure! I mean… no…" She began as if aware of its definition. "What is that… exactly?" Ino bit her lip confusedly. "Grr, you shouldn't be questioning me anyway!"

This was another question merely brushed aside. "It means a woman who flirts." Shikamaru rubbed the bridge of his nose. "How do you plan to keep up with four of them?"

The kunoichi's mouth fell agape as she pointed and accusing ginger. "That was you outside of Ichiruka's?! Shikamaru, spying is so beneath you! So what, you followed me all day?"

The Jounin shrugged and stared up at an orange sky, feeling a twinge of melancholy. "Yes, but I realized—"

"—it's none of your business." She intercepted, feigning a brief anger. A smile was suddenly traceable among her delicate features once more. "Don't even worry about it."

"So your saying that if I was a coquet, a flirtatious man, you wouldn't mind?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, awaiting her reaction.

"Of course not," she smiled innocently. "I'd only rip your eyeballs out of their sockets and feed them to you like the dog you are." Still, she smiled, and batted her eyelashes cutely.

"Well, nice to know that _you _won't mind," he began sarcastically "but I'm not exactly the same way."

"So, you mind?" Eh, it was a decent shot at persuading him to divulge one of his many hidden emotions.

"Oh, you noticed." More sarcasm. "Yes, I do in fact mind. But then again, who am I to have any say in what your private relations are? Seriously, does it really even matter what I feel?"

"Yes it does. What is it with you Shikamaru? Why do you always feel like your the background guy?" Ino folded her legs and stared at him . "Well… now's your time to talk. Say something." She sighed. "Anything at all that's on your mind."

"If I did…" Shikamaru began absent-mindedly. "Do you think it would be any more than a passing thought?"

"Yes! Because despite what you think… people actually do pay attention. And people actually do care for you. Right now, that person is me, so spill: why'd you follow me all day? What really urged you to do it?"

Another sigh. Right now, the sky turning a dark violet seemed much more interesting than all this 'feeling' talk. "Unwavering curiosity."

"Stop lying! You… you… you were jealous! So jealous!"

Silence.

"You were!" She laughed uncontrollably while pointing at him in mirth. "Do you have any idea how cliché that sounds?!"

Her laughter was cut short as he caught her wrist, grimness etched in his features. "Can you honestly say you'd fell absolutely okay if I did every thing you did today? Or better yet, if you witnessed me kiss someone else? If not, tell me what my response should be, because I doubt it'd be comically cliché."

No matter how desperately they wished to veer, her eye were forever plastered on those who stared at her face grimly. "I'm sorry… I didn't realize you felt so strongly about it. But… I didn't kiss him. In fact, I didn't even realize what I was doing! Really I swear!"

Shikamaru slowly -but reluctantly- released her wrist. "I suppose you can't alter your personality for my selfish benefit…"

"No, I can't…but in due time, I'm sure my actions will be favorable for the both of us." She compromised, though she couldn't bring herself to actually feel guilty for anything.Silence.

Prolonged silence."Do you… want me to make it up to you?"

"What?" If only he had noticed the mischievous glint in her eyes, it would have been quite predictable what her actions would be.

"I said… do you want me to make it up to you?"

The Jounin turned to her and yes, there the glint was. In response, a smirk. "And what would your idea be, exactly?"

"Well…" A finger traced the buttons of his green vest. "For one, I am free for tonight… and certain day light hours…"

The corner of his mouth pulled in uncertainty. Eh, she looked believable enough. Beside after years of knowing her, this was probably the most certain she would be. "I just might have to take you up on that offer."

"Well then…" Ino stood straight. "My place… or yours?"

His apartment was particularly filthy at the moment, because of procrastination and what not, so, "Yours."

As long as he was he leading man, and as long as all she did was flirt, (bottom line) Shikamaru was just fine with having Ino as his Promiscuous Girl.

* * *

Author's Note:

Talk about a long drabble. Sheesh! There will be a part 2 for all you who are interested. It will focus more on Ino's thoughts, and what she was really doing with all those guys. And, there will be a naughty little alternate ending. So if this ending didn't appeal to your tastes, the next one will. Heehee, review!


End file.
